Gravity Falls: Turn of the Century
by TimPrime1
Summary: As Dipper and Mabel return to Gravity Falls for another summer, they find that time is not on their side. They find themselves traveling through the 20th Century. Sneaking around like a fox, they try not to change anything. They make many historical discoveries that were never made, even based on the Northwests. What secrets will they find?
1. Chapter 1 Retrning in Time

Gravity Falls:

Turn of the Century

Chapter 1:

Returning in Time

Tom: Get ready everyone! The first ever story request is ready. For this story is brought to you by TimPrime1, Wishmaker1028 and retro mainia. Inspiration by Luxrojr888 on Deviant Art.

Sara: The transmission is ready. We're receiving it now. Go on Tom.

Tom: I love this job. (Hits the touchscreen buttons.)

TP1

One year after the twins had left, they began to make plans to go back. They were waiting for the bell to ring t head back home. Everyone was anxious to leave school for the summer. Dipper and Mabel had their hands on their backpacks. The clock is only seconds away from when the bell would ring, especially since their Principal talked over the intercom a couple of minutes ago. Telling everyone about the school year and how he wished everyone a safe and wonderful summer.

"C'mon, c'mon... We've been waiting for two minutes now." Dipper whispered to himself. His sister giggled at this. "What?" He requested.

"Relax bro, bro. It's almost time." Mabel whispered to him. She looked outside of the classroom window, where she saw Waddles on a leash, tied to a bench, waiting for them. While Mabel wanted to bring Waddles in for their last day of school, she learned quickly from show-and-tell day that wasn't the best idea. She looked back up at the clock, seeing that it was 2:59pm. "See? What did I tell you?" Mabel asked, a bit teasingly.

That's when the clock turned to 3pm and the school bell, for the last time of the semester, rang. Dipper grabbed his backpack, putting the one strap onto his shoulder. Mabel did the same as the twins raced out of their homeroom and out the door, ready for a summer in Gravity Falls. The two were anxious about going back, but they still needed to convince their parents to it them; even after telling them about Weirdmaggedon. Dipper and Mabel knew they were breaking Mayor Tyler's rule, but since they weren't in the jurisdiction of Gravity Falls, they could freely talk about what happened with their parents.

After grabbing Waddles, they headed towards the family car. Laura, their mother, was waiting for them. They got in quickly and put on their seat belts. "You kids ready?" Laura asked.

"Completely mom." Mabel replied.

Laura drove off from their school, carefully. "What are your summer plans? Please don't say 'Go back to Gravity Falls'." She requested, being worried.

Since Dipper was really smart about all of this. He looked up to the front of the car. "We were hoping to go back there. It's something we've looked forward to." He told her.

"You know what your father and I told you. Especially since you told us about Weirdmaggedon; and it was shown on tv." She reminded them.

It was true that Weirdmaggedon was broadcast over the country. Yet, it's all over. They hoped their parents would understand. Yet, they were worried; and he understood that. "We know you know about all of that, but it's all over. The events ended a week after it all began." Dipper explained.

"We helped both Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford. We've faced so many events in Gravity Falls. They became the high point of what was to come." Mabel told her, in hopes she would understand further.

It was very true about what all they faced. She even admitted to herself they made it home safe and sound. Still, though. All they went through made them worry to a great amount. That's when she knew she had to talk it over with their father. "I still don't want you both to do so. But, I'll discuss it with your father." She informed them.

That gave them both some hope. The kind of hope they would be able to return to Gravity Falls.

Back in Gravity Falls. Everyone was going about their daily lives. Even if there was still some weirdness going on. The Mayor was walking about, making sure the tourists were having a grand old time. The cops, now expanded a bit, kept an eye out on the creatures. Minus the Hide Behind. That thing was always behind people, mostly the lumber jacks, mainly Manly Dan, in the woods.

Wendy was still working at the Mystery Shack with Soos and Melody. She occasionally helped her dad in the lumber-jacking business. As for with a certain blonde, she was walking towards the Mystery Shack. She smiled as she walked by the woods and the shack came into view. This was the place where she really enjoyed her time. It was also the best place to come to. Even though it was a tourist trap. She giggled at that thought. Knowing it was a tourist trap. Yet, Soos kept things honest and simple.

She came up to it and opened the door to the place and went in. Looking inside, she saw Soos with some customers and Melody handling the register. Wendy was reading a magazine, her eyes half lidded. Pacifica looked around and saw plenty of attractions. Including the statue of Stanley Pines saying "Founder" at the bottom.

It had been a while since both of those twins were in Gravity Falls. She missed them. Even though Stan was gross and Ford was a mega-nerd. Wendy looked up, saw her and smiled. "Well, if it isn't the former princess." She joked to Pacifica. "Tell me, how's middle class going for you still? Miss the high class?" She asked as she went back to her magazine.

"He he he. Not one bit. Being middle class is far greater than what I thought it would be. Although, my dad does have some servants around still. As for me, I secretly take care of myself." She told her.

"Over the past year. You seem much happier now. Especially since you let yourself go loose at the party, ha ha ha." She remarked as she laughed.

Pacifica let out a small laugh. "I remember that. That was definitely fun." She replied.

Soos was talking to some of the customers as he took them into the back. "This is where some of the weird and strange creatures are at." He told them, trying to sound weird and spooky. Both Pacifica and Wendy giggled at that.

"Also, where the hat I gave you a while back?" Wendy asked. Pacifica pulled it out of her purse and put it on her head. Wendy chuckled at that. "Nice hiding spot." She complimented.

"Thanks. No way would my parents let me have it." She replied.

"That and, you don't want them to know your feelings for him." Wendy pointed out.

Pacifica blushed and rubbed her left arm up and down. "Umm...I..." She was at a loss for words. Wendy could tell Pacifica had feelings for Dipper.

"Pacifica, trust me. If it's one of the things I know. It's love. Dipper began to give you more of a look than he did me. It wasn't long after I turned him down that he paid more attention to you." She told Pacifica.

"I think it was because of what happened at the mansion. The whole ghost thing." Pacifica explained.

"I remember him telling me that." Wendy recalled.

Melody walked over to her and knelled beside her, putting her hand on her shoulder. "Don't forget this as well. He also has feelings for you as well. He might not admit it, and vice-versa. But you should follow your heart." Melody told her.

Hearing Soos return, she went back to the register and waited for the customers. They all chatted happily and talked about what all there was. Pacifica remained with Wendy. "Tell me this. Are you ready for tonight?" Wendy asked. Pacifica looked to her, a small smile on her face. Knowing that the people of Gravity Falls, minus her parents, were coming for a movie at the Mystery Shack.

"You know I am. What's tonight's movie?" She asked.

"Don't really know the gist of it. All I know is that it's a giant lizard movie. Facing off against another monster." Wendy told her.

"Another monster movie." Pacifica remarked ironically. Dipper would've probably have enjoyed all of the ones that they played.

"I'm sure if Dipper was here, he would take you as a date." Wendy told her. Paifica blushed at the thought.

"He would definitely do it." Soos stated. They laughed when he said that, knowing it was true.

Back in Piedmont, California. Dipper and Mabels parents were discussing about the twins returning back to Gravity Falls. The both of them were really concerned and knew what occurred. After hearing their plea, and explanations, they were in a deep thought. Knowing they were right, but still very worried. This had put them on an edge as they only wanted the best for them.

"I know they want to return. Even after talking about it and talking with us this past year. They might be right." Laura admitted.

"If there's anything we've learned from them, it's this. They're growing up and will be out the doors when the time comes." Gerald replied.

"Very true. I honestly believe they'll want to live in Gravity Falls when that time comes." Laura admitted.

Mabel was in her bed, supporting Waddles with her feet. She was playfully making him talk to try and make things better. As she was, Dipper was into a book that his Grunkle Ford gave him as a parting gift. It was Journal 2. Dipper had managed to read all of it, but loved it a lot. He remembered a good bit about the third Journal, but needed to know more about Journal 2. As he read on, he kept hearing Mabel talk to Waddles.

"You can't wait, can you, Waddles?" Mabel said, with a smile on her face. "'Nope! No I can't.'" Mabel said as she poked his cheeks to make it look like his mouth was moving.

"I do hope they say yes as well. I really want to go back. Especially since we have a lot of friends there." Dipper commented as he continued reading.

"Agreed, bro, bro." Mabel said then looked to the ceiling. "All that are in Gravity Falls are Wendy, Soos, Lazy Susan, Manly Dan, Mayor Tyler..." She recalled.

"Pacifica, Gideon, Wendy's Brothers, Mr. Gleeful..." Dipper continued on, yet. Mabel noticed a bit of a blush appear on his face when he mentioned Pacifica. Just needed to get his attention on that.

"You said Pacifica, first." Mabel commented.

"Y-yeah! So!" He exclaimed as he tried to fight the blush, but it still came back.

"Someone's blushing!" Mabel stated as she looked at him.

"N-no. We're only friends." Dipper tried to hide it as best he could,

"I never mentioned anything else." Mabel replied as she saw what was coming. Thank goodness the door opened when it did.

They looked and saw their parents. They seemed a bit reluctant, but went into their room. "Kids, we've made a decision." Gerald told them.

"Even though what all happened in Gravity Falls is over. We'd like you both to go back this summer." Laura continued on.

Both the twins said yes and about got up to get packed. "But..." Their mother furthered.

They looked at them. "We want your Grunkle's to be there, to keep am eye on you." Laura told them.

"What if they aren't? We have friends there. Close friends. They can watch over us as well." Dipper told them to convince them that there were people who would protect them.

Both Laura and Gerald looked to each other, then to them. "We know that, and that's why we're asking you both to be very careful still." Laura requested.

"We will." The two of them said in unison.

After a couple of hours have passed, everyone was at the Mystery Shack. Getting ready for the movie night. Pacifica was helping with the decorations, Soos was helping Melody with getting the snacks on the table. Wendy was getting the tickets ready until her phone went off. She looked at it, seeing it was a message from Mabel.

"Hey guys! Got a message from Mabel." She announced. They came over to her and looked at the message. _"Guess who's coming back!"_ It read. "No way!" Wendy said, surprised, shocked and ecstatic. She replied asking 'when'. Her phone went off again with it saying that they would be there by tomorrow, in the after noon,

"Awesome!" Soos stated.

"We should postpone the movie night for their return, as a party as well." Melody suggested.

"You're so right. We need to let the town know as soon as they get here." Soos replied.

"Some of us are here and what's going on?" A voice said. They looked to see the police, Mayor Tyler, Wendy's family, Susan and others.

"Dudes! Dipper and Mabel are returning, and will be here tomorrow. Doesn't give us much time." Soos sad.

"Melody recommended us to postpone the movie night for their return. To also be a party." Pacifica told them.

"Great idea, Melody. We'll get things ready and get word out." Tyler said.

That's when a stretched limo pulled up to the shack. Pacifica knew who it was and went outside as she put Dippers hat away. The window on the limo rolled down. "Pacifica, I thought we told you this is not what a Northwest does." He scolded her.

"I don't really care. There isn't much left of our family name or our reputation." Pacifica told him. "We're now making plans for a party mixed in with our movie night. You can't stop me from doing what I now enjoy. This is who I am now." She told them.

"To be with the rift raft!? You should know better. Our kind doesn't associate with them." He reminded her. "Plus, a party for who?" He requested.

"It's a party for the Pines twins. Dipper and Mabel. They're returning back for another summer visit." She told her father.

"Those two are returning? I hope you aren't going to date the boy." He mentioned, knowing something going on between the two.

"I'll date him if I want. He's the one who's helping me to find the real me." She stated.

"Still, Pacifica; we need to head home." He told her.

"It's the place where you truly belong. Not here with them, or that boy." Her mother told her.

"I'll walk home. I've gotten used to walking. As for Dipper, I want to be with him." She told them.

"Have it your way then." Her mother stated.

"We'll talk more about this later." Her father said to her. They drove off after rolling up the window.

"Ugh! Why do they do this to me! I'm not like that anymore." She said to herself as she took his hat out and smiled at it, love in her eyes. "I will also admit. I do want to date Dipper, but I don't know if he has the same feelings for me." She continued and went back to the Mystery Shack as she put his hat back on.

The twins were now on the bus, heading back to Gravity Falls. Their parents requested from them, still worried, to stay safe and remain out of trouble. They promised to do the best they could, but no guarantees. Mabel watched the few trees and tall buildings go by. It was pretty late in the evening, and she didn't notice what Dipper was doing.

He was making a text message on his phone, not wanting Mabel to know. Yet she detected this and looked over. "Whatcha doin'?" She asked, playfully as she got a glimpse. He silently screamed and jumped, tossing his phone into the air. Fumbling to catch it, he managed to grab it in both hands.

He looked back at his sister with his eyes. An annoyed expression on his face. "It-it's nothing. J-just..." That's when Mabel took his phone.

"Just making a message to...Pacifica!" She smiled at looked at him. "So I am right." She remarked.

He grabbed his phone. "I don't know what you're talking about." He replied.

"Then why's the phone number and her name on your phone and how'd you get...You saw my text from when she messaged me by accident." Mabel replied and laughed at that.

"I-I..." He was cut off by Mabel. "Just admit it, bro, bro. You like her. You definitely got over Wendy, even though you still wear her hat." She remarked as they both looked at the hat Wendy gave him. "It is true, I think I have, but I'm not ready for a serious relationship." He tried to hide.

"Plus, I believe Pacifica would be a little weirded out that she got a text from you. Does she even have your number?" Mabel asked.

Dipper sighed and deleted the message and her number. "Now I have to ask her for her number." He replied.

"That's better. It's better if you both did things in a smoother way." Mabel told him.

"I thought I was supposed to be the smart one." Dipper replied, sarcastically, knowing how smart his sister is.

She laughed as well as the sky slowly became darker. As night approached in both California and Oregon, there was a zap of light in the forest of Gravity Falls. Someone was running as they dropped something. It was measuring tape that was dropped, but not any ordinary measuring tape as another flash of light came in not long after. Two people, dressed like futuristic cops walked in a bit and looked around.

"The convict has escaped. Time Baby won't be too pleased with this." One of them stated.

"We must find the convict before he tries to re-write time." The other replied.

"You are right, let's find him." The first cop agreed.

The convict ran through the woods and hid behind a tree. He panted and looked around. "My gosh! After one little incident and they're on you like Time Baby. I need to get out of here and fast." He said to himself.

TP1

Tom: Hope you all liked it. We'll get more material up and underway.

Sara: We have another story request, Tom.

Tom: I remember. They're still in a discuss about it. Hope you all are good and have had a great summer. Just remember to stay gold. Only Toonami.

Me: Till next time everyone.

TimPrime1 out


	2. Chapter 2 Turn of the Party

Gravity Falls:

Turn of the Century

Chapter 2:

Turn of the Party

Tom: I'd say it's time for more of this story. We ready Sara?

Sara: The transmission is a bit fuzzy.

R2-D2 hears this and goes to the terminal. Using the computer interface and adjusted the signal.

XJ-9: We almost got it. Just a little more.

Sara: The transmission is clear. Alright Tom! We're ready.

Tom: I love this job. (Hits the touchscreen buttons.)

TP1

The morning sun began to rise over both California and Oregon. The Pines twins got on another bus once they were near the line between the states. They managed to stay in the hotel until the next morning. Yet, once again, they were asleep, With Mabel's head on her brothers arm. Waddles laid on his back; on Mabel's lap. Dipper rested as well, not feeling all that tired. His eyes were closed, but something jolted in his mind.

He squinted his eyes open and pulled a letter out of his pocket. Looking at it, this was the same letter that Wendy gave them. He smiled seeing all the signatures. One in particular stood out the most to him. It was Pacifica's signature. The way she spelled her name was with a heart for the eye dot. He continued to smile until sleep caught up with him. He put the letter away and closed his eyes; not used to being up in very few hours.

Back in Gravity Falls, Oregon, everyone was beginning to get up. Lazy Susan began to get things ready in the diner. Soos was preparing the shack for when more tourists would arrive, allowing Melody to get extra rest. Secretly opening a drawer, he picked up a small box. Opening it, he smiled lovingly at the ring inside.

He put it back and continued his work, but took a glimpse at Melody as she slept. "Soon! It will be time to ask her." He said to himself. That's when he remembered. "The attic." He told himself. He went up there and began to prepare the beds for when the twins arrived.

When the sun was more up, more people in Gravity Falls were walking about. Wendy was up walking to Pacifica's house. She was up early since she and Pacifica had some plans. They were getting a few welcome back gifts for the twins.

Pacifica managed to get out quietly as she closed the door to her enlarged house. Looking to see Wendy she ran up to her. "I'm ready when you are." She told Wendy.

"Then let's get moving." Wendy replied. Pacifica put on Dipper's hat and Wendy laughed a bit. "Definitely the right person for that." She commented. Pacifica smiled as they walked to the store.

As they walked, the same convict from the last night was running around; in the woods. He was still in a rush to get out of there, but he patted his waist. "Darn it! Where'd it go. I know I had it on. Must've dropped it when I arrived or some time ago." He said to himself. He continued to look around.

The two time cops were still looking as well. Having stayed in the town through the night. "The past-cakes were good." One of them commented.

"Finding that convict will be better." The other one replied.

"Why call him a convict? Why not fugitive?" The first one asked.

"Because he is." The second one replied. They continued to look in Gravity Falls. "We will find him soon." He added.

"Let's hope so before Time Baby gets cranky." The first one responded.

The twins were now awake and looked at the scenery. Seeing a lot of the trees and the scenery. They even spotted the corn-field-maze of where their Grunkle Stan was getting even with them. They had a small laugh, knowing they were back.

"I must say. This place does feel more like home than where we are." Dipper said.

"Agreed on that, Dipping-sauce." Mabel replied.

"I think what we should do in the future, is move here to Gravity Falls. I know it'll be much better for us." Dipper said to her.

"You know it. Plus find someone to be with as we move here." Mabel stated. After she did, she looked to Dipper.

He had a soft smile on his face as he stared out the window of the bus. "Someone to be with. I think I know just the person." He tried to say to himself.

Mabel gained a big grin. "I think I know what person you're talking about." She commented. He looked to her as if asking 'who'. "Since you're probably over Wendy still. I'm guessing..." She got close to his ear. "Pacifica." She whispered.

He blushed immensely and tried to hide it. "N – n – no...I uh..." He tried to hide it, but Mabel knew better.

"Bro, bro. I know you LIKE her. Just admit it." She told him as she smiled.

"I do like her. Only as a friend." He replied to her as he didn't want her to know. "She's a very great, gifted, lovel...I mean..." He was cut off.

"You about said lovely. I know you like her, Dipper." Mabel told him.

"I do not. Sides, she could still be a rich kid. Who is also trying to fight her parents." He remarked.

"Umm...don't you remember? She had to move out of that mansion. I doubt she's still that rich. 'Sides, when we get back. I know there's a lot to do, ha ha." She said out of laughter.

Dipper only rolled his eyes and looked out the window as the trees and buildings passed by. As they did, everyone was preparing for the movie and party. The party was first, since the movie was going to be played later on that evening. Soos looked at the movies he had chosen. One was a monster vs monster. The other was a horror film. He put them both in the same place where he knew they'd be safe.

Pacifica and Wendy were gathering a few things for the welcome back party/movie night combo. They were even looking for presents for them. Wendy decided to get Mabel a brand new set of paints and brushes. She got Dipper a brand new Siblings Brother novel. Pacifica decided to get Mabel a new sowing kit. She was still looking around for something for Dipper. Looking about, she saw something he'd really like.

Wendy looked and saw what she had chosen for Dippers gift "Now that's a gift he'll love." She commented.

"I definitely know that." Pacifica replied.

Not too long after, everyone was at the Mystery Shack, getting things ready. As they were, a car came driving up. No one knew who it was as they saw it, yet it looked very familiar. From the look of it. It looked like Stanley's car. That's when this threw them for a loop. It was the Stan twins. Everyone was very surprised to see this. The car pulled up and parked at a certain spot. As the drivers door opened, Stan came out first.

When he did, he was surprised to see all the decorations, thinking it might be for them. That's when Soos came out and saw Mr. Pines, completely surprised to see him. "Hey everyone! Wh - what's with all the decorations? We wanted to surprise you all." Stanley told them.

"Mr. Pine's!" Soos exclaimed out of excitement. That's when the second door opened and Ford came out.

"I must agree. I'm surprised as well." Stanford stated.

"We weren't expecting you guys." Susan told them.

"Then what's with all of this?" Stan asked.

"You won't believe this." Soos replied and told them everything.

Both of them were very much shocked to hear that Dipper and Mabel were returning. This was something that caught them off-guard. "I - I - I don't believe it. The twins are coming back..." Stanford nervously replied.

"Neither of us were expecting this. We got to get them something as well." Stanley continued as he began to think.

"Why not the both of you." Soos stated. They looked to him as he smiled at them. "It's perfect. The two of you as their welcome back gifts." He informed them.

"Not only that, but we also have more of a reason to celebrate." Mayor Tyler commented.

"Hey, look what the weirdness dragged in." A voice said in a happy tone.

The brothers looked to see Wendy and Pacifica, standing there, holding shopping bags. "My goodness! Wendy and Pacifica. Nice to see you both again." Ford remarked, seeing them.

"Only Wendy for me. I still don't like Pacifica." Stan remarked.

"Why's that?" Ford asked.

"She's a..." "Before you finish that. Yes, I'm a Northwest. But, I'm different from my parents." Pacifica informed him. "It's great to see the both of you." She added.

"Great to see you too." Ford replied. Stan's eyes looked looked in another direction as he crossed his arms. "Come on now, Stan. Isn't it great to see them." Ford requested as he smiled, reassuringly.

"Only Wendy for me." He replied.

"Trust me on this one, Mr. Pines." Wendy helped. "Pacifica has changed a great amount. She even got gifts for Mabel and Dipper as well." Wendy added.

Pacifica put down her bags and pulled out the gifts. He was pleased to see what she got them. "Fine! She's a good kid, but I'm still watching her." He stated as he walked off.

"I thought he warmed up to me after the twin's birthday party." She said in hope.

"I guess from what your family has done. It'll be hard for him to get over all of this." Ford informed them. They nodded in agreement and got back to work on the party.

After a couple of hours, Soos and Melody were at the bus stop, awaiting for their arrival. They knew it wouldn't be too much longer, as they saw the bus come in. As it stopped in front of them the door opened. Dipper and Mabel ran off, Waddles in tow. They instantly hugged them, having missed them greatly. They returned the hugs.

"It's great to see the both of you again." Melody told them.

"A year is too long for the both of you to have been gone." Soos said, jokingly.

"It's great to be back here. We've missed everyone." Dipper replied.

Waddles nuzzled between them and Melody picked him up. "We've missed you as well." She told him. Waddles licked her face and she laughed as did they all.

"We got everything ready for your stay." Soos told them as Melody put Waddles down.

"Great to hear. Hopefully we'll go around to see everyone soon." Dipper stated.

"You soon will, ha ha ha." Melody said with a laugh.

They all walked back to the Mystery Shack and went in, not knowing about the party. They went up to the attic and set up their stuff. Mabel put up a poster of Sev'ral Timez. Not only them, but some of her other favorite stuff. Dipper put up the stuff that inspired him. Not long after the two went down stairs and didn't see Soos or Melody.

"I wonder where they are." Dipper wondered, curiously.

"Probably in the other room of the Mystery Shack. They did say there was something to take care of." Mabel replied.

Going into the other room, they turned on the light. "SURPRISE! WELCOME BACK!" Everyone shouted.

This caught them off guard. Mabel squealed and went to hug Candy. "It's great to see you all." She commented. Then she drew back from Candy. "But where's Grenda?" She asked.

"I'm sorry, Mabel. But Marius invited her to come and stay with him for a while. She left a week ago." Candy sadly informed. Mabel was a bit sad that Grenda went to Austria. "At least I'm still here. We can still have a lot of fun." Candy commented.

That is one thing she knew. She and Candy could have a lot of fun. Dipper was looking at everyone in the Mystery Shack. Knowing that everyone wasn't in there. "It's great to see you all, yet, I doubt this is everyone." He said to them.

"You're right about that. That why there's a section outside." Mr. Gleeful told him and opened the door. They saw the others in the yard of the Mystery Shack.

"Since we wanted to make a welcome back party. A good majority of everyone is here." Mayor Tyler told him.

"Not to mention. We have made a movie night for everyone in Gravity Falls. Hearing that you two were coming. We postponed it to today." Soos told them.

"THEN LET'S PARTY!" Mabel shouted. They began to party, with guests talking, music playing and everyone having fun.

Soos made a motion in a part of the shack and two figures came up. "Hey Dipper! Mabel!" He exclaimed. The two looked at him as did the guests. "Look who's also here. As part of your welcome back present..." He stepped aside and revealed Stan and Ford.

"GRUNKLE STAN! GRUNKLE FORD!" The both of them exclaimed in excitement. They ran to them and gave them a big hug.

Both of the Grunkles laughed as they returned them. "It's great to see you both again." Ford told them.

"I'm so glad we made it back just in time." He told them.

One of the guests looked around nervously and sneaked off to another part of the Mystery Shack. He looked outside and saw no one else there, after hearing someone say "time." I gotta find that time device and get out of here." He told himself. "I wonder where Blendin Blenjamine Blandin vanished off to." He wondered.

At the party, the twins took a step back from their Grunkles. "We've missed you both so much. How was everything on your trip?" Dipper asked.

"We did a lot of work. Found many things that Ford noted down. I got to beat up some beasts with him." Stan mentioned.

"We'll discuss that at another time. You both have guests to see." Ford told them. They nodded and went off.

"Away for almost a year, and yet..." Stan stated.

"I know, I know. It's great for everyone to get back together and mingle. Especially since we're back." Ford finished.

"Since we're back. I'm going to help Soos with operating the shack." Stan told him.

"That's a great idea. Especially since Soos sees you as a father figure to him." Ford reminded Stan.

Stan only rolled his eyes and went to some of the guests. Mabel, Candy and Manly Dan's two youngest sons talked. While the oldest son mingled with a girl. Manly Dan kept an eye on him, making sure he behaved. Dipper was chatting with Wendy and they had a laugh.

That was when he noticed something. "Also, I was wondering. Where's my old hat?" He asked.

"I gave it to someone who needed it more." She told him before drinking some punch.

"Can I ask who?" Dipper wondered out of curiosity. That's when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked and blushed immensely.

"Hey dork! Did you miss me?" She asked sarcastically. Dipper saw what she was wearing. It was a hot pink shirt with a white skirt that went down to her knees and some black and white shoes. She saw he was now wearing a red plaid jacket, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, with a dark blue under-shirt, a pair of gray pants. Blue shoes with white socks to finish off his look.

He was stammering his words a bit. Especially of how beautiful Pacifica looked. "Pacifica...I...uh...you...uh..." He tried to speak until Wendy pushed him closer.

He looked to her and she gave him her usual cool smile. "Go on man." She encouraged him as she raised her punch as a cheer.

He looked back to Pacifica who was smiling at him and he took in deep breathes. "Uh, hey there Pacifica. Umm..." He scratched the back of his head.

She turned her smile soft and caressed his cheek. He looked to her and smiled back from seeing her smile. "Just relax, Dip." She reassured him.

He calmed down a good bit and looked her in the eyes. "H - how have you been?" He asked.

"I've been really great. Even though my parents want to be high class still." She told him with a giggle. He gave off a small laugh. "Yet, I've missed you and your sister." She told him in a sincere way and lovingly.

"I've..I mean we've missed you as well." He replied. She blushed at him, her face turning away, being a bit shy. That's when he noticed his hat. "So Wendy gave you my hat." He commented.

She took it off and began to hand it to him. He took her arm and put the hat back on her head. "It suits you." He furthered as he smiled. Mabel saw the bond that was going on and wanted to help apply it. Wendy saw the two love-birds and noticed Mabel coming over.

She went up to them. "Can you believe it!" She applied as she motioned Dipper and Pacifica having a moment. "Seems like they're really hitting it off." Wendy told them.

"Even I can tell that." Ford commented as he come over.

Stan also came over, completely shocked. "Those two?" He questioned.

"I do believe so. Seems like they're hitting it off well." Wendy commented. Mabel got out her phone and was about to take a picture, the flash on. Wendy stopped her. "I don't think that's a good idea." She told her.

"I think it's best if we let them be alone." Ford stated as he helped Wendy.

"But - but...I want to see this." Mabel pleaded.

"Come on." Wendy said with a laugh.

"This is too good to pass up." Stand replied.

"Come on, Stanley." Ford told his brother.

They all walked away as the two talked. " So it suits me?" She asked.

"It definitely does." Dipper commented.

"As does Wendy's old lumberjack hat." Pacifica pointed out. Dipper had forgotten that he had that on. "Wendy told me about that hat. Said she gave it to you to remember her by." Pacifica remarked. "Yet, I don't think..." Before she could finish.

"I always remembered you. I could never forget you." Dipper replied, knowing where she was going.

She smiled and blushed more immensely. That's when Mayor Tyler tapped on a glass, getting everyone's attention. Dipper and Pacifica turned, seeing him up on stage.

"Now, we all know that we want to get to tonight's movie and dance. But before we do that, we would like to present the Pines twins with some presents from the town!" He spoke. He gestured to Mabel, since she was closer, first. He then gestured to Dipper, whom walked up to the stage with his sister. "Who would like to give these two their presents?" He asked the crowd.

"Guess I will, since we've been guarding them for awhile." Soos offered. He walked over to some wrapped gifts, grabbing them up, and then returning to the stage. He placed the presents in front of the twins, Mabel's eyes going wide with awe. All of hers, or most of hers, had a lot of glitter on them. Dipper's were marked with a blue marker, which was his favorite color. "Go nuts dudes!" Soos added.

"Don't mind if I do!" Mabel gushed, starting to unwrap her presents.

"Wait for me, Mabel." Dipper stated, with a smile and a chuckle.

After unwrapping the gifts, they saw Pacifica's and Wendy's gifts. A small karaoke machine from Pacifica, as well as the sowing kit. She smiled at the gifts as Pacifica came up onto the stage. "Not only those, but this..." Pacifica told her as she brought out the crown she won the previous year.

"The crown from last year!" She exclaimed as she took it.

"You deserve it more than me. You're the better singer." She told Mabel. Mabel gave her a hug and Pacifica return it. Dipper smiled at their friendship. They also saw a stuffed panda toy for Mabel from Kevin. As well as a glittery picture from Gus. Both of Wendy's younger brothers. Mabel tried her hardest not to blush, but this is something she'd never expect. Wendy's gift though, was what made Mabel smile wide. A painting set. Wendy raised her punch to that.

Dipper opened the first one from Pacifica as it was a journal; that looked similar to his Grunkle Ford's Journal. Yet, it was also very similar to the one Mabel gave him. "I know how you like journals Especially the one that your Grunkle gave you." She told him. He hugged her and she returned it. He also opened the one from Wendy and it was a Siblings brother book. He laughed, since he knew why. Wendy joined him in that. After they were done opening their presents, the heard music begin to play.

Both Dipper and Pacifica looked to the dance floor. Dipper was a bit nervous, but drew up the courage. He offered his hand. "Want to dance?" He asked, fighting off his nervousness.

Pacifica smiled at that and took his hand. They both went onto the dance floor after putting the hats on a table. He put his hands on her waist and she put hers on his shoulders. They both danced as they smiled at each other. Soos and Melody danced as well, someone taking over the music stand for a bit.

TP1

Tom: This went for a long part. Had to divide this into two chapters.

Sara: We'll be bringing you more of this along with more stories. We hope to get it all done soon.

Tom: Also, get ready for a game review soon. Primarily the original Spyro games.

Sara: In the mean time, we'll be working on more updates. Hoping to get everything straightened out.

Tom: Just remember to sit back and relax. As I push the button. Always remember, to stay gold. Only Toonami.

Me: Til next time.

TimPrime1 out


	3. Chapter 3 A Turn About

Gravity Falls:

Turn of the Century

Chapter 3:

A Turn About

Wendy and Mabel watched Dipper dance with Pacifica. Wendy raised a cup to them as Mabel smiled. As the two danced, Pacifica let a hint of her feelings for him known as she wrapped arms around his neck and rested her chin on his shoulder, closing her eyes. He smiled at her as she did; and held her closer. She smiled at his warm touch, loving the embrace they had.

Not only that, but she had noticed that he had gotten taller. This surprised her, as she didn't expect to see this much height on him. She looked up at him, as they danced. He looked at her with a smile. Trying his best to hide his birthmark. She laid her on his chest and he held her there. Mabel took pictures of them, giggling. The Stan twins watched as well, while others danced around them.

"I take it that Dipper has a girlfriend." Stanley commented.

"Not yet! I know this isn't official. They have yet to let their feelings known." Stanford told his brother. "The time will come when they are ready." He furthered.

After mentioning that, the unknown guest snaked out and ran to the woods as he began his search. "That time device has to be here somewhere!" He said to himself as he began to look. Knowing the time cops would find him. He searched for his device as the time cops continued to look for him. Searching everywhere they could.

"Where ever he is. He won't get far. It's only a matter of _time_." He told the other time cop.

"Why this place? Why come to Gravity Falls? He has no time for this place." the other time cop replied.

Back at the party; not long after, a certain white haired boy came up next to Mabel. She sensed this and looked right next to her. From what she saw was an annoyance to her still. "Gideon." She remarked.

"Well hello there, Miss Mabel. I do hope you missed me." He said innocently as he blinked his eyes.

"Ugh! I'm over this whole thing. Still not interested." She told him.

"Yet, I'm pretty much over the whole thing as well." He replied.

"I'll believe that when I see it." Mabel replied, still very annoyed. She still watched Dipper and Pacifica as they back away slightly to look at each other and smiled. As they did, Soos went back up to the DJ stand and picked up the mic.

"Hey all you dudes out there." He greeting. They all looked at him. Including Pacifica and Dipper, even thought they were gazing at each other in a dream like trance. "There's cake inside of here as well as a movie night that's going to occur soon. The party will continue for the Pine's family return during the movie." He informed them.

Dipper looked to Pacifica, knowing his feelings for her are very accurate. "H - hey Paz?" He nervously asked.

She blushed at the nickname he gave and and looked at him. "Yes, Dip?" She replied.

He could tell they were probably entering their romance state, but he still wanted to keep things cool until they made it official. "W-w-would you like to see th-the mov-v-vie?" He asked.

She smiled at him. "I'd love to." She replied. "Let's grab some cake first though." She added.

They both went to the table and Abuelita saw them. "Oh, hello, Dipper! Pacifica!" She greeted. They saw her make two plates. Each one with a slick of cake and handed them the plates. "We missed you very much." She told him as she smiled softly.

"We missed you all as well. Still great to be back." He replied. Pacifica giggled and he looked at her. "What is it?" He asked.

She pointed at the cake she had and it had his cheek printed on it, a slight line for his lips on there as well. "I guess I'll be kissing a sweet cheek, ha ha ha." She laughed and he laughed as well as they walked off.

Abuelita smiled at them as they walked off. "Very nice kids and what a cute couple. Much like my Soos and his Melody." She commented. Mabel went up to the table and Abuelita made her a plate as well. "Welcome back." She told Mabel and Mable hugged her. Abuelita returned it.

"Thanks Abuelita. We're glad to be back." Mabel replied. She went off as well.

Dipper and Pacifica sat outside where some more of the party was. They chatted and laughed. They were definitely enjoying their time and each others company. Pacifica jokingly kissed the her cake that had his cheek on it. He laughed with a blush. "Tell me this! What's been happening since we've been gone?" He asked as he began to eat.

"Plain and simple. After you guys left, my dad bought a very small house. He's determined to get the Northwest Mansion back." She told him. "But, being in middle class is far better than the high class." She added as she began to eat.

"I'm betting that middle class is very loathsome for your parents?" He asked. She nodded sadly. He put his hand on her hand and she looked at him as he smiled softly at her. She hugged him and he returned it. Telling she was at complete odds with her parents. He stroked her hair as Soos and Melody set up the screen for the first film.

Pacifica turned away since she had some tears, but Dipper used his fingers to gently wipe them away. Mabel smiled warmly at this. Having a warm feeling that the love between them blossomed. That's when she looked to see the projector now aiming at the screen and Soos putting a DVD into it.

"The movie is about to begin." He told everyone. Certain people came on over t watch the movie, having popcorn and drinks. Dipper and Pacifica went over to the area, but Dipper ran and got them some popcorn and drinks as well.

He came back over and set the stuff in between them. "Something for us to enjoy the movie." He said as he sat down and patted the ground next to him. She joined him as Mabel sat next to him. As she did, Gideon sat next to her.

She rolled her eyes, as she knew he was right there. She looked to glare at him, but saw he had popcorn. "A little something to apologize with." He stated as he offered. She annoyingly took a hand-full and ate it. As she did, they saw the main menu as it had monsters on it. One looked like a giant lizard and they read the title.

"A monster called an astro monster? What are we even watching?" Dipper questioned. Pacifica wrapped her arms around his.

He looked to her. "I thought you'd be into this kind of stuff." She sarcastically told him. He laughed a bit as Soos played it. As they watched it, Dipper found it very interesting.

The two of them each grabbed up some popcorn each. Until their hands touched. "Whoops. You go on." They both said in unison and laughed at that.

"No, no. You go on, Dipper." Pacifica offered.

"No, no. You go on. Ladies first." He replied a bit teasingly. She giggled before kissing his cheek and took a hand-full. He blushed at that.

"Such a gentleman." She jokingly commented, also beginning to notice a bit of a country accent in his voice.

He took some as well as they continued. She laid her head on his shoulder as Gideon tried to make a move on Mabel by trying to put his arm around her shoulders. Detecting this, she looked right at him. He yanked his arm back as she did, acting innocent. She squinted her eyes and looked back at the movie. Dipper blushed at Pacifica's position on him, especially with her arms around his arm. He smiled at her as she continued to watch the movie.

When the movie was over Soos got out the next film. "Hope you dudes are ready! Not only for those into horror. Also for couples as well." He told them all. Pacifica and Dipper blushed at that as he put it in.

'A horror film! This will be a perfect time for me to make some moves with Mabel.' Gideon thought.

As soon as the movie began, they watched as a maniac chased after teens. Pacifica held tightly onto Dipper as he held her close. She had never seen a movie this horrifying. She blushed at how he was holding her, but saw that he didn't have as much fear as she had. As well for with Mabel and Gideon. It was like she was into the movie like her brother, but she winced at some parts. Gideon, however, kept his eyes closed; shaking in fear.

It wasn't long after that everyone began to head out as they helped to clean up. Gideon rode home with his parents, still shaking out of fear of that movie. Dipper Mabel and Pacifica were in the kitchen talking. Having some laughs.

"I never knew how scared Gideon could get." Dipper stated.

"Ha ha hah, yeah! He was trying to put some moves on Mabel and failed at it." Pacifica added.

"Yeesh! I'm not even into him. Yet, he's more scared of that movie! I've seen scary movies and I do wince at them." Mabel stated.

"Don't forget that you got scared also back in California." Dipper reminded her, jokingly.

"Also, I saw you and Pacifica..." Mabel teased at them. They blushed and looked away. At the same time they were trying to explain the situation, with Pacifica denying she was even scared. Dipper claiming that he was just keeping the monsters away. He was also trying to come up with something else but Mabel knew otherwise. Even when they were still adding in a few areas. She was smiling up a storm. "Mhm! I know otherwise." Mabel teased.

"Well, whatever. I need to head back home." Pacifica mentioned. She went over to the table and grabbed her hat and put it on.

Mabel nudged Dipper, and he looked at her a little annoyed. "What? What is it?" He asked.

"Offer to walk her home." She encouraged him.

"Bu-but..." He was cut off by her as she pushed him to Pacifica. "Offer." She told him.

He cleared his throat, a bit nervous. "Umm...Pacifica? Would you like me to walk you home?" He asked.

She gave off a smile. "Sure." She replied. Dipper grabbed his hat and put it on. Pacifica took his hand and they both walked out of the Mystery Shack and onto the dirt road. "Wait till you get to the 'manor'. It's downgraded since last year." Pacifica stated, with a giggle.

"Do your parents actually think that they are above everyone else?" Dipper asked, a tad worried.

Pacifica slightly shrugged. "To be fair, they haven't stopped once. Not even during Weirdmaggeon. Mom simply refused to do anything and Dad with his face all messed up wasn't much help either." She explained softly.

"I'm sorry Pacifica." He apologized, placing his free hand on her shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault. Eventually we did win the day." She replied, smiling now.

"That's true." Dipper agreed.

"And besides, my Dad wouldn't get caught dead in a sleeping bag or even sleeping on the ground." She told him. He laughed at that, knowing that a Northwest would never do that. As for Pacifica, he knew there's a good chance she would. "As for me. I'd definitely do that. Hopefully, the three of us can." She told him.

He blushed at that. "I'd like to try and go camping sometime this summer." He replied.

They reached her house and he saw how it was. There was still a gate, no surprise. The house was white, with brown areas since it was still made of wood. This actually surprised Dipper as he thought that the Northwests would've wanted a house that looked similar to their old estate. Pacifica giggled and kissed his cheek, making him snap out of it. He looked to her, very confused.

"I can tell that you're surprised." She told him.

"Uummm, yeah! Very much." He started. He looked back at the place. "It's almost similar to your old place. I thought your dad would've chosen something more original." He explained.

"Plain and simple. This was the best place that he found. He had enough money to buy it and keep us afloat until his job managed to get us extra cash in." She told Dipper.

"What kind of job does he have?" Dipper asked.

"His company sells mudflaps. He's lucky enough the company still had money. If they didn't, he would have to start from scratch." She told Dipper. Dipper heard how sad she was and took her hand. She looked at him an saw his smile. She returned it.

"I understand what you meant. And I'm sorry. But at least your Dad learned his lesson." Dipper reassured.

Pacifica had to smile a bit more at that. He was right about that, her Dad did seem to have learned his lesson. Or at least, she hoped so. That's when Dipper gave Pacifica's forehead a kiss. Pacifica tried her hardest not to blush, but couldn't help it.

Dipper smiled at her and she was about to head inside. "Umm, I was wondering!" He started. Pacifica looked at him as h scratched the back o his head, a bit nervously. "Wou-would you like to c-come w-with Mabel and I? We're going into the woods and..." She kissed his cheek to stop him. HE looked at her, blushing.

"I'd love to Dipper. I know that whatever you both do is weird, yet fun. I'll definitely join you both." She told him, her hands folded in front of her.

That's-that's great. What time should we come and get you?" He asked.

"Not for sure. I do have Mabel's number." She replied. "Have her text me." She told him before walking through the gate.

"Y-yeah! I'll do that. See you tomorrow." He told her and she giggled as she approached the house. He began to leave and smiled at himself. "I guess we technically have a date." He said to himself. He felt a warm fuzzy feeling as he walked back to the Mystery Shack.

After Pacifica got up to the double doors, she put her hat away and went inside, she leaned against the door. Releasing a sigh of relief. "I-I...I can't believe that just happened." She said to herself as she tacked some hair behind her ear. She felt completely in love. "I-I feel more in love than ever." She said to herself.

As she did, Preston and Pracilla came forth. "We saw it all. Don't know what was said though." Preston told her. "Yet, you're in love?" He questioned.

"Yes! Dad!" Pacifica replied. "I'm in love with him. My feelings have never felt stronger." She remarked, remembering how she began to feel the previous year.

"That rift raft is not to be trifled with. He's not in our class." He scolded her.

"I don't care. I love him. He's the one I want to be with." She told her father.

"You will be with someone of higher class standards. Someone who is worthy of you. Not that Pine's boy." He continued to scold her.

"Your father's right. We may have lost a lot last year. But, we're keeping everything going as needed." Priscilla reminded her.

"I know I'm a Northwest, but..." That's when Preston rang the bell. Pacifica fell silent, still tortured by the bell.

He put the bell away and looked at her, sternly. "Our kind associate with high class standards. Not low class standards." He reminded her. "As well as for you going to that party. We told you to not associate yourself with their kind." He stated.

"I don't really care. The twins were returning, and I wanted to see them." She told her parents. "Them and the towns people. They're my friends. My real friends." She continued on.

"You have real friends. The ones that we helped you to make." Priscilla claimed.

"Only because to help me stand out. Not only that, but we hardly do anything together. The main thing we have done was is go around shopping and talk down to people." She reminded her mother.

"And that's what is needed to be done. We're a very powerful family, still." Preston reminded her.

"You can't do anything to him. Especially since I love him." She told her parents.

"I can and I will. My connections haven't failed me." Preston told her. "How else do you think my business continued to flourish." He asked in a sarcastic way. Pacifica had a shocked face as she realized what had happened. Her parents have done the unthinkable once again. "The amount of time and money I put into their stocks, as well as bribes, blackmail and much more." He finished.

"Your father has done everything to keep us out of the poor house. I've assisted him as well. As for that Pine's boy." She continued. Pacifica was teary eyed, knowing what they meant, but cleared her eyes.

"He's the closest I've ever gotten and you want me to throw it all away." She replied before she stormed off.

Preston and Priscilla only watched as their daughter walked away. "She'll learn in due time." Preston told himself and Priscilla.

Back with Dipper. He had returned back to the Mystery Shack and went in. Seeing that most of everything was now cleaned up. Soos looked over and saw him. "Hey, dude." He said to him.

Mabel ran in front of Dipper, jumping up and down. "Tell me what happened! Tellmetellmetellmetellme." She said excitedly.

"N-nothing major happened." Dipper claimed, but Mabel knew otherwise.

She had a big grin on her face. That's hen Dipper realized. "Tell me, you didn't." He pleaded, but knew the obvious. Mabel got out her phone. "You did." He said ironically, not surprised. Soos looked at it as well and the Stan brothers came in as did a few others from the remainder of the party. They saw what Dipper and Pacifica had done. "I still don't know how you do this." Dipper told his sister.

"I know things, dipping-sauce." She replied. They saw the two of them talking and Dipper kissing Pacifica on her forehead.

He blushed at this, feeling completely embarrassed. Stan rubbed his head. "Nothing to worry about kid. A lot of people know about your crush on her." He teased.

Stanford came up. "Not helping." He told his bother. He got down to Dipper's level. "You're doing a great job, Dipper. Just remember to be yourself. I remember when I wanted to get with a girl." Stanford mentioned. "You have plenty of time with Pacifica. You just need the right amount of courage." He reassured him.

As they talked the time convict was still searching for his time device. Looking around he didn't see it, until he thought. "Maybe..." He said to himself until he was shot by the time cops. He was now bound as he struggled.

"You won't be able to get out of that." One of them stated. He looked up to them as they towered over him. "That's solid time-chain. You'll need a a timing of brute force to break that." He told him.

"Now your time of running is over. We're taking you to time baby." the other time cop told him.

"The time for your judgment is at hand." the first one finished. From there, they then vanished in a flash of light, heading back tot he future. Even as the time-tape that he had was missing, or was it? Only time will tell what will happen.

TP1

Tom: We know, a lot of time puns at the end. Then again, they do that for a time episode. All you need is the right amount of time.

Sara: Bad pun, Tom. Bad pun.

Tom: All worth it. Right now, it's time for another story soon. Sorry for the wait though. A lot of material went into this story. Especially since this one chapter had to be divided.

Sara: Once it went up to twelve pages, we had to stop and half it. Began to get incredibly long. Especially since TimPrime1 wasn't even finished.

Tom: Not only that, but a few areas needed fixing. So leave us a review, follow, like or whatever you want. Also follow TimPrime1 on twitter or on instagram. He does need to get back onto tumblr. He still has it, just doesn't get on as much as he should.

Sara: Also, check out his YouTube channel. He's also considering putting this work onto deviantart.

Tom: As of right now, sit back, relax and stay gold. As I push the button. Only Toonami.

Me: Till next time.

TimPrime1 out


	4. Chapter 4 Time for a Trip

Gravity Falls:

Turn of the Century

Chapter 2:

Time for a Trip

Tom: It's time to get back! More of a turning point in Gravity Falls.

Sara: I'm just going to ignore that. We're now receiving the live transmission. (The drones do their work.) Alright, Tom! We're ready.

Tom: I love this job. (Hits the touchscreen buttons.)

TP1

The following day, Dipper is still asleep on bed, as is Mabel. Both had a bit of a day yesterday, and have plans for that day. Dipper hands off his bed a bit, as does Mabel as Waddles is on his back. From last night, Dipper was writing stuff down of what he plans on doing in Gravity Falls. Mabel, however. She was wanting o have as much fun as possible. They made plans to go into the forest and see what all they could find. As well as the adventures they planned to have.

As they sleep, however, Stanford and Stanley are up. Stanford is making breakfast as Stanley is doing his usual schemes. Wanting to make money the way he knows best. Ford somewhat knew his brother was up to no good. Yet he detected it. Know his own brother too well. Elsewhere, Wendy was in her bed. Her covers in a mess and her body covered by a very long shirt. Her mouth was open as she quietly snored. Her limbs were all over her bed. Pacifica was snuggled into her covers. Breathing calmly as she slept.

Back at the Mystery Shack, Stanley returned back from what he was doing. When he did, Ford heard the vehicle come up and knew his brother. It wasn't long after another vehicle came up. This really got Ford suspicious. He looked outside and saw another vehicle next to Stan's. He face palmed, knowing what was about to happen.

Stan got out a few barrels and opened one up. "Okay, Santiago! From what I've told ya. These are hard to get cocoa beans. The Northwests ordered these, but I'm taking them. For no specific reason. These need to be out of the state in a few days." He told him. Santiago nodded and put them in the back of his truck. "Wait a sec! I forgot something." Stan recalled. He went back into the Mystery Shack and found the item he was missing. "Got it." He told himself.

"What are you doing, Stanley?" Ford questioned as he came in.

Stanley heard him and looked back at him. "It's...uhhh...it's nothing. Nothing at all." Stan replied to his brother; wanting to cover up his money making scheme.

"I know you. You're always doing this. Your taking something across the border." Stanford told his brother.

"I am not. Santiago is." Stanley replied, trying to be smart about the situation.

During the events going on downstairs, Dipper was starting to wake. He sat up and groggily looked over to Mabel, eyes scrunched. She was on her side, facing away from him. Her cover going up and down from her breathing. Dipper stretched and yawned, and put his feet on the floor. It didn't take long for Mabel to wake. She rolled over, sat up and looked at him; her eyes scrunched. She yawned as well as Dipper was getting up.

"What do you think we'll be in for so far in the woods, Mabel? Gravity Falls might have changed a great amount since we left." He told her.

"I'm not for sure, Dipper! I do know that there's a lot of adventure awaiting for us, here." She replied with a smile as she got up.

"Plus, I think something is going on downstairs already. Between our Grunkle's." Dipper told her.

"Let's see what's going on." Mabel replied, a smile still on her face. They both got ready and went downstairs.

After they got downstairs they looked saw Ford standing in the kitchen. "Uhh...Grunkle Ford..." "MY BROTHER KNOWS! STEP ON IT." Stan told Santiago, interrupting Dipper.

Ford only shook his head as he rubbed his eyes, making pancakes. "How am I not surprised at this." He stated.

"What happened?" Mabel asked.

"It's nothing to worry about. Now, who wants pancakes?" Ford asked as he turned to them with a plate full of pancakes. The twins ran to the table and fat down. Ford gave each of them three pancakes. Three for himself and his brother as well. Mabel put syrup on hers as well as butter. "So what's on today's agenda?" Ford asked as he put the same stuff on his pancakes.

"We plan on going out into the forest to see if there's anything weird still." Dipper told him.

"HA! Good luck with that." Stan replied as he came in.

"Why? Is there nothing weird here anymore?" Dipper asked.

"There should be. This is the place of where the weirdest things have happened." Mabel commented, remarking last years weird events.

"Trust me kids. I'd stay away from that forest. You never know what's in there anymore. After what occurred almost a year ago. I'd say that we're more...Hey, are those gnomes?" Stan questioned.

"Yes! Yes they are. You're only trying to make it seem as if everything weird has vanished. Even I know there's plenty weird going on." Ford replied as Mabel has her face stuffed with Pancake.

"Umm...Mabel! Do you need..." Dipper about asked until Mabel drank a glass of milk to interrupt him. "Never mind." He said as he backed away a bit.

At Pacifica's place. She was looking into the mirror on her desk. Examining herself, she grabbed a brush and started to brush her hair. "It's a wonder how I remain like this. Eh, old habits." She told herself. After brushing her hair she grabbed up her makeup and began to apply it. This was still an old habit of hers. Yet, she was used to it.

It wasn't long until she finished. Seeing how her makeup was, it didn't cover her as heavily as it once did. Yet, she loved it. It was definitely her. Although, she wanted to be a bit more attractive to Dipper. She looked for something that would be a little more appealing.

It wasn't long until after the twins finished their breakfast and ran outside. Stan watched them from the porch as he drank some Pit cola. "I wonder where their off to." He wondered as he drank more.

"Most definitely off on more adventures and more weirdness to discover. It'll be great for what they'll be doing." Ford commented.

"Only as long as they're careful. Who knows what weirdness now lurks in those woods." Stan remarked.

"I strongly doubt there's any dangerous weirdness in there. After all, it's been a while since we've all been exploring this place." Ford told Stan.

"Eh, whatever you say. I'm just going to remain here." He told Ford as he drank more Pit cola.

"Not me! I'm grabbing my journal and going to document what I can find." Ford stated. He went back inside as Stan remained outside.

Dipper and Mabel were walking around. Exploring what all the Forest had to offer. They saw many things. Some gnomes wee running around. That creeped Mabel out since they tried to make her their next queen. Dipper looked at everything that was around them. He even thought he saw a tall slender figure, but it might've been him seeing things.

He put some stuff down in his journal. Knowing that he found some things to research later on. Then something came to Mabel's attention. "Umm...Where Pacifica? Wasn't she supposed to join us?" She asked.

"She should be here soon. You did text her, right?" Dipper asked.

"Oh, yeah! That's right." She replied and got out her phone.

She messaged Pacifica and Pacifica looked at her phone when it went off. It told her of where they were. "Gotcha!" She said to herself and replied to her message as she went to the woods.

Mabel looked at Pacifica's reply. "She'll be here soon. In the mean time..." That when she gasped.

Dipper looked to her. "What is it?" He asked. He saw his sister walk over to the time measure tape and he gasped as well. "Wait! How? How's this even here?" He questioned.

"The time measure tape. We can go through time once more." Mabel told her brother.

"I don't know about this Mabel. What if something happens?" He requested as she picked it up.

"Like what? I know we got everything fixed form last time. As for right now. I wonder where we can go in time." She told him.

"Wait, what are you..." As he questioned what she was doing, he saw her begin to pull the time tape. "WAIT! MABEL..." He shouted as he jumped to her. It was too late.

As soon as she released it, the time measure activated and transported them both out of the area. Pacifica had begun to arrive to their destination, knowing she heard their voices and looked around. This confused her as she knew she heard them. "Dipper? Mabel? Guys?" She questioned.

It wasn't long until Dipper and Mabel appeared in the same area, but when were they. The two of them looked around and saw that things were completely different around them. This wasn't something they expected. Everything around them was now different. They stood there for what seems like minutes, gawking at their new surroundings. Both of them knew that this was the same thign that happened from the last time.

Now, it was happening again. Mabel was in complete awe as she looked around. Dipper was as well. They finally began to move. Mabel still had the time measure tape on her. When they looked around, they went back to where the Mystery Shack was supposed to be. Going to that spot, it wasn't there. This had them bewildered and confused. It was the same spot of where the Mystery Shack was; yet, it wasn't there.

Mabel looked at the time tape then to her brother. He was completely shocked at what had happened again. This time, they had no idea of when they were. Only the location. Mabel looked back to the same spot and to the time tape. "We..." Was all she could say, for now.

"We...we traveled back in time." Dipper said.

"H-How far?" Mabel questioned.

"That is something you didn't look into. Did you even consider on how it works?" Dipper asked her as he looked at her.

"All I wanted to do was travel back in time. To see how things were in the past." She reliped.

"Now were in a time period we don't even know about." He told his sister.

"At least we're not trapped without a way back." She reminded him.

"Maybe, but I want us to get back home." He told and grabbed for the tape. She held it way from him. "Mabel, I'm serious. I want to go back." He told her. He grabbed for the device again and she kept on stopping him. "We need to go back." He told her.

"Why not check this time period out, Dipper? After all, it's not like we went too far back." Mabel tried to reassure him.

"Are you kidding me?! We don't know what time we're in." Dipper reminded her.

"Once we find out, you can do a lot of historical research." Mabel told him.

This was something that Dipper couldn't pass up. He had always wanted to find out about what occurred in the past; to be more accurate that the history books back in school. Especially what the movies were like. "Okay, Mabel. We'll stay for a while, but I don't want to stay in the past for too long." He told her.

"Yes!" She said in excitement.

"Afterwards, we head back to the future." He reminded her.

"Anything you say, bro, bro." She said with a sly smile. "Anything you say." She said again, but a bit more slowly.

"Why does that not sound very reassuring?" He questioned.

The both of them walked into town and looked about. Seeing how everything was completely different in the past. All the buildings were looking very much different. A completely retro style look. Upon looking around town, they couldn't find out what year it was.

"Where can we find the year? I'd like to know the year." Dipper stated.

That's when Mabel found a news paper in a trash can. She grabbed it and looked at the year on it. "Dipper! I know what year it is." She told him.

He looked at the paper with his sister and saw the year. "N-N-1953?!" He stated. "Y-You're kidding." He said as he took the paper. "We're in the early 50s?" He questioned.

"Sees like it, bro, bro." She replied to him.

"Okay, Okay. We just need to keep to ourselves an not bring attention to..." "You mean how you're beginning to do so?" Mabel asked teasingly as she interrupted him.

"Primarily, we need to fit in. I know we don't have any cash, but we need to get some cash." He told his sister.

Mabel and Dipper began to search the street for money, but they also needed to find out how much items in this timeline would cost.

As they approached a store, Mabel spotted something and picked it up. "Hey Dipper!" She called out. He looked to her and she waved a bill in the air. "I found a five." She told him.

"Hmm! Seems like someone dropped that. Probably sometime ago." He said to himself. They went to the clothing store to see the prices.

Going in they saw a lot of clothes. Looking at their price tags they saw these articles of clothing were really cheap. Not cheap enough, however. They only had a five dollar bill on them and needed a bit more cash. They left and sat on the sidewalk as people passed by them and only peeked at them.

"We only have a five and I don't know how else we can get money." Dipper told Mabel.

"Possibly get a job?" She questioned.

"I doubt that. Especially since we won't be here for long." Dipper told her.

"Then how else are we going to get it. Not like we can rob a bank or something." Mabel commented.

That's when Dipper realized something. It was something he read about during their first visit in Gravity Falls. It was after he had met Pacifica and found out the history about the actual founder of Gravity Falls. "Mabel, that's it! I know of how we can get money." He told her.

She brought out her grappling hook and had a big smile. "We'll need my..." "No, no! If you're thinking about robbing a bank. We're not." He told her. She put down her hook with a sad face. He grabbed her wrist an pulled her with him. "I remember something. It was what I researched after finding about the towns actual founder." He told her.

"About Quinton Trembley? What about him?" Mabel asked.

"Not that. This was after we found him. I did some research and there's supposed to be a bank heist." He told Mabel.

"A bank heist? Where at?" She asked.

"It's supposed to be today." He told her then realized how ironic it was they wound up in this current time. "Wow!" He said under his breath to himself. "Did you know about the bank heist?" He asked her.

"Bro, bro. I don't have your brains or your drive. I just chose a year a random." She told him.

That really surprised him. Yet, this was still very ironic. They made it up to the bank and looked at it. This bank was relatively large. Especially for a small town.

"Huh! I thought this bank was much smaller back in our time." Mabel commented.

"I believe it is. This bank actually holds the Northwest money." Dipper told her.

"Wait! This bank holds the Northwests money?" Mabel questioned as she looked to Dipper.

"It does. There's a bank heist in a while. I know it'll be sometIIIIIIIMMMMMME! Dipper said as he was grabbed by Mabel.

"GRAPLING HOOK!" She shouted. They flew a bit into the air and landed on the roof of the bank.

Dipper landed with an oofff. He got up and rubbed his chin. "Mabel. Next time, warn..." "NEVAH." She shouted as she waved the grappling hook around.

He looked over the roof of the bank and saw people going in and out. "From what I remember. It'll be a few hours until they arrive so we need elsewh...Mabel?" He questioned. He looked around for her and saw her getting a small spot ready for when the heist would begin. "What are you..." "I'm getting a spot ready for when the heist begins." She told Dipper.

Dipper was puzzled at this, but let it slide. He looke over the building into the alleyway. "Hmm! This area is our best cover for when the robbery happenens. We'll have to wait until cops pass the alleyway." Dipper said and looked back to Mabel who was finished cronstructing their small shelter.

"I'm done with it." Mabel told Dipper. He walked up to it and saw it was big enough for the both of them.

"I hope you don't think we'll be staying up here over night." Dipper said to her.

"Awe. Why not?" She asked being dissappointed.

"Because we have to sleep elsewhere. I plan on us taking as much cash as possible for us to survive on." He told Mabel.

"What about our small shelter?" Mabel asked.

"We'll only use it for when we need to." He told her. "Probably just this once since I doubt we'll be going elsewhere." Dipper said to himself, knowing his sister.

It was from there, they waited for the robbery at the bank. Not knowing what they're getting themselves into in that timeline; or any other timeline for that matter. Only time would tell for them.

TP1

Tom: Sorry about the late update on this chapter. Won't be anymore updates till next year. Also next year, we're doing another story request.

Sara: It's from gabeherndon308. Another Gravity Falls Fanfiction. This one is going to be completely different form the others.

Tom: You know it. Not only that, but TimPrime1 hopes everyone had a very merry Christmas and hopes you all have a great new year.

Sara: We hope to see you all next year. Wait! We have a transmission.

Tom hits a few touchscreen buttons. Everyone looks at the screen and sees a clip from a trailer.

Optimus Prime: B-127! There's only one way to win this war.

Charlie: FIGHT BACK BEE.

Shatter: A war criminal is on this planet.

Decepticon Seeker: WHERE'S OPTIMUS PRIME!

Tom: The transmission is from earth. Transformers Universe: Bumblebee. In theaters 12/21/18. That's a must see.

Tom leaves the bridge after shutting down certain systems. He goes into the hangar and hopes in a small ship.

Tom: See you all next year. Remember to stay Gold. Only Toonami.

He departs out of the Absolution and I power down certain systems. The characters help as well. R2 uses the computer interface and sets the timer.

Me: Okay everyone! Get ready to head out. Everything is to be off until next year.

XJ9: Making sure the system gets its update while we're gone.

Ash: All systems are good here.

Tucker: Good to go here. Seems like R2 is ready to depart and has set everything.

Me: See you all next year. Till next time. (I shut the door.)

TimPrime1 out


End file.
